Eighteen Going on Grown Up
by Ill-catch-your-fall
Summary: Wigging Gate High doesnt contain any normal collection of teenagers.Ella,Troy,Joe,Sharpaynd Sarah will have to fight for survial throughout their serior year,when fights,fires,cheats,rumours,pain,affairs and lies will take place,trying to ruin their livs


**Eighteen and Going On Grown Up**

**Intro**

This is my first fanfict so a little bit wary of what to write. I'm going to base it on High School Musical Characters but the plot is nothing like HSM.

Please review as I really like to know what I'm doing right and wrong and if people are interested in reading any further. Constructive criticism welcome. Oh and just to point out Runchester is a made up city in America. Kat xx

The busy city of Runchester, Ella has grown up here all her life she knows it like the back of her hand. Ella is a single girl she has been through a lot with different relationships, she likes flirting around but also is quite quiet and keeps out of the way sometimes. Sharpay bullies Ella for the sake that she is good at her grades and the fact that Sharpay will never let go of how Ella apparently spread the rumour that Sharpay got a boob job and how her daddy paid for it, Sharpay who listens to everything Tori (Cheerleader) says Sharpay has been poisoned to think it was Ella by Tori and Sharpay and her crew reckons Ella needs to be taught a lesson, not knowing that Ella is the complete opposite person who started the rumour. Sharpay is very happy with Joe but knows that Joe and Ella have been friends for years he says that she is the only one for him and that Ella and her are just friends, Sharpay keeps bottled up that she has a jealous streak because Ella is so close to her own boyfriend. Sarah Ella's best friend is not a fan of Sharpay and the plastics she hates the fact that Sharpay slept with Troy a month into Sarah's and Troy's relationship on a one night stand, Troy either denies it or says he was too drunk to remember. Sarah forgave him after he promised her if he ever did something so stupid again she could cut his balls off! Ella liked how she could get details about Sharpay out of Joe even though he tried to be pretty loyal to his friend and girlfriend he didn't want too much of Sharpay and his private life all over the school he knew how it would spread like fire. In Runchester no one has an easy life and so many secrets are held in Wigging Gate High that someone is bound to find out something sooner or later and its only a matter of time before certain people find out and lives become torn.

Eighteen and Going On Grown Up Characters:

Outcast – Mainly Ella's friends

Gabriella Morrison (Ella) – 18 in high school, is very unconfident and lacks self esteem, she loves to be around people she knows her friends are her life and she is very intelligent within her schooling. Gabriella likes to live life to the full even though she has a tough time as 'the geek' she's tries to ignore the immature behaviour. Gabriella is very into her music and drawing she likes to be by herself or with close friends, even though she tries to be part of the popular gang she all gets spits back out and rejected.

Sarah Lawley 17, – straight A's fun to be around, has braces and diabetes. Has a hidden agenda, Sarah alsoknown as Lou loves parties and clubbing and won't miss one for the world. She is a very keen studier and get mostly B's and A's.

Jenny Norman – 17, Hates any loud music and loves to write and read books is always on the computer looking in the excyclepedia.

Troy Foster – 18, Sarah's boyfriend, the boy who always has his head stuck in a book. He is very much in love with Sarah and they have been together for 9months. He loves rock music and going to gigs, has short brown gelled up hair and often tries to act harder than he is.

Cheer Leaders and poplars

Sharpay Monroe – 18, Sharpay has a way with words; she can twist people round her little finger and knows her to mess with peoples mind. She has long brunette hair brown chocolate eyes and a mischievous smile. Sharpay Loves to be at the centre of attention of everything and will do almost anything to get what she wants, cheat, fight, steal, bribe and manipulate. Sharpay is a cheerleader and part of the popular crew; she is a straight C student and has very proud parents. Sharpay is not all she cracks up to be she likes to intimidate people but deep down she is a very scared little girl, this is why she makes people scared of her so no one can be her at her own game.

Victoria Standbridge (Tori) 18 Tori captain of the cheerleading squad dating Dean. Is very much like a sister to Sharpay. Loves shopping, boys and makeup. Worries her hair is always messed up and likes to be a daddy's girl. Tori is very a straight A student and even though acts dumb fools everyone with her marks. Some people say she goes online and copy and pastes all her work. No one would have the guts to say it though. The last person who messed with Tori after videoing her knocking out Jenny and posting it to the school website moved away after being posted hate mail.

Samantha Robinson 17 – Known Sharpay for 3 years but are always having fall outs. Sam loves her sport she is very in shape and has many guys drooling over her. She loves clubbing and couldn't give a monkey's about school as soon as she can leave she will be gone. Sam is thinking about becoming a professional dancer and thinks she won't need any grades to pursue her career.

Libby 16 – Sweet and innocent and mixed up in the wrong crowd. Libby loves acting like a bitch just to stay part of the whole gang, she has a massive obsession with Dean.

Joe Carter – 17 Joe is a very confident person his likes to show off what he has and keep ahead of his game, he is always at every party thrown and lives on cigarettes. Joe has been dating Sharpay for the last 5 months, he feels very attracted to her and knowing everyone miss judges Sharpay he tries to bring out her sweet innocent side. Joe who seems sweet on the outside is not all he cracks up to be.

Dean Riverside – 18 is dating Tori, Dean likes to be the centre of attention he has a very close friendship with Joe and is very into sports. He lives in the gym or in the Canteen. Trys to come across smart and funny normally the complete opposite.

Ryan Monroe, 18 – Ryan is Sharpay's twin brother he tries to look out for her as best as he can, they both come from a rich family and get abuse at school because of it, the pair try to live above the crowd and swim by in high school. Ryan is very sporty and likes to play football and basket ball as much as he can.

Teachers

Mrs Fitzgerald – Home room

Dr. Morley – Science teacher

Mrs Morgan – French teacher

Miss Jacobs – Art teacher

Mr McDonald – Math teacher

**Eighteen and Going on Grown Up**

**Chapter 1 – Breathe Easy **

"Why does she always get all the sexy lads at this school?" Ella gritted her teeth as she stamped her foot staring over at Sharpay cuddling close to Matt. Sarah looked over at Ella standing there with I'm a jealous bitch look. "O come on get over yourself you're 30 times sexier than her she is just the biggest slag at this school, you should strut your stuff down that corridor that new guy would be putty in your hands, didn't you hear she lost her virginity to Troy? Yer Troy! I wasn't impressed on a one night stand silly cow" Sarah flipped her bag over her shoulder, slamming her locker shut and smiling towards Sharpay. "WHY DO YOU KEEP SMILING AT HER!?" Ella shouted, they almost were pressing noses together Sarah stood there in shock the shorter girl moved from under her dark tanned skin friend. "Calm down" Sarah breathed heavily patting Gabriella trying not to look scared she continued patting her on the shoulder trying to get her to breathe normally, both girls walked past the pair sitting lovingly on the floor outside homeroom.

"I'm innocent I tell you! I never heard nothing, spread rumours what me, no way!" Gabriella clutched her hand to her chest while the other one flew up in the air in outrage. "Yer you, your always the slimy little cow getting into everyone's business, what is it? Jealous by any chance?" Sharpay clenched her fist together each girl glaring at the other. "Marvellous girls Just bravo!" "Brava!!" The class bellowed at Mrs Fitzgerald from the front of the room. "Ok ok well Brava, both girls take your seats excellent performing you will go far, both girls demonstrated such art using such ski…" Sarah looked towards both girls and thought through her mind _that wasn't acting. _"Dismissed" Mrs Fitzgerald spoke as she went to open the door as the seniors rampaged towards the door almost ripping her arm from her socket.

Sharpay linked arms with Matt once again pulling him to the lockers looking at the inquisitively, Gabriella looked on in jealously, _what does she have I don't?_ Sarah pulled Gabriella out onto the green whacking out a cigarette, Joe came up pass the two girls lighting each cigarette as they stuck the rolled up paper into their mouths. "Thanks" Ella smiled towards him. "So you're back? How was Italy? Ella asked him seeming interested.

Have you seen Sharpay yet?" Joe asked, Ella took a puff brushing her heel back against the wall inhaling once again, "It was excellent, but I missed Sharpay so much her blonde her on my face those lips her legs round me" "Joe! We don't need details" both girls shouted sententiously, "Its sucks about her new interest though" Ella smirked taking one last puff pressing the remains again the wall out haling "What you mean?" Joe looked puzzled taking a puff of Sarah's Cigarette "Look the truth is she moved on this new guy called Matt is very interested in her, she never even told him she had you" Joe choked on the smoke "So you mean we're no more?" Ella slid down the wall onto the grass looking up at Joe "What you mean she never told you?" "Wait a minute what new inter…" Ella picked herself off of the grass and kissed Sarah before saying another word, Sarah pulled away shocked still as a frozen statue. Joe looked at the pair "Troy would be disappointed Sarah!" The black hair boy walked on with an anger tone in his voice.

"So what you think of Wigging Gate then Matt? I know it's nothing like your old private school but its sti.." Sharpay rambled on taking a bite from her ham sandwich, Tori came to the table and started to butt into Matt and Sharpay's conversation. "No it's good everyone is pretty nice, and not as much homework as I used to get there's a plus! And me you and Ryan get to see more of each other, I'm showing him how to bowl in baseball he is getting the hang of it" "Well I'm so glad u like it" Sharpay smiled, Tori chewed on a bit of sandwich, "seriously there is so nothing special about this craphole" she spoke through her mouthful. Matt got up and started to walk out of the canteen "Thanks Tori you scared him off haha" Tori smirked and continued to eat. "Look he back anyway" Tori pointed out, "Well you where quick" Sharpay spoke "What I'm not allowed to get a sandwich?" Matt chuckled "Just because I moved down here and we get to hang out a bit more don't mean you own me girl" Tori laughed as Sharpay screwed her face up and started to babble on.

Everyone chatted amongst themselves in the canteen until Ella stormed in with Sarah and it all went silent. "You can eat you know" Ella spat to everybody she continued marching towards Sharpay as her and Matt talked about his old school. Ella stood to the side of Sharpay and Sharpay scanned her with beady eyes, the brunette whispered into the blonde's ear. "Joes back" "Really thanks, where is he?" Sharpay smiled towards her, "Waiting at your locker" Gabriella spoke and as she took rapid steps moving to her table Sharpay looked back at Matt. "Well I got to go I will show u the rest of the school later" she got off up from her chair tucked it in and swayed out of the canteen down to her locker.

There was Joe standing with his arms folded and his eyes lingering around the empty hallway. "Joe!" Sharpay bellowed to her boyfriend of 5 months. "I missed you so much" she reached out to put her arms around his neck but was taken back with a sharp sting upon the back of her head.

"Oww Joe! You're hurting me, what are you doing, where are you taking me?" taken by Joes out of nowhere behaviour Sharpay started to struggle. Joe pulled Sharpay by the hair onto a desk in a deserted class room. "I was so happy to see you!" Sharpay screamed at him anger flaring in her voice, Joes head was bent down his eyes were fixed to an individual tile on the floor.

"Why did you do it?" His voice was thick and wisps of hair clenched close to his brow. "D..o w...ha.t?" Sharpay's voice was unsteady her head was in her hands as the uncontrollable tears run like rivers down her tears, the black from her mascara followed through. "CHEATING ON ME!" "You lying little bitch!" Sharpay was astounded by his attitude her heartbeat quickened and her breathe got stuck in her throat, she whipped her hair from her face and stood on her heels firmly on the ground. "Who the hell do you think you are!? Her tears slowly creped down her hot reddened cheeks while she waited for a reply "You know something there was a part of me thinking that you were my loyal girlfriend, the one I actually have loved for the past 5 months, tell me how wrong I was, who is this Matt guy anyway your next shag? Once a cheat, always a cheat" Sharpay looked confused at him as both teens locked their hot fiery eyes on one another both willing to starch the other ones out. Sharpay went quiet as another breathe got trapped in her throat. "Matt?" "Yes Matt, the guy youhave been shagging since i left for Italy" Joe had lowered his tone to the same decibels as Sharpay.

"He is my cousin, he is new to the sch.." Joe had felt like he had been dug 6ft underground and spat on. "Don't lie to me Sharpay!" his voice once again screeched interrupting her.

He turned his hand on Sharpay's cheek, the physical motion left Sharpay on the floor. Joe didn't turn around by stood there in shock, he panted rapidly. The young girl pulled herself off of the floor and sprinted out of the class room.

Troy hurried down the corridor hand in hand with Sarah the other hand was full of books, Troy turned to see Sharpay in a panic, he quickly did the genuine thing and pulled Sarah aside. "What's going on" Troy asked Sharpay, her hair was all out of place her clips were half on her and the hair spray now created a matted look, her clothes wear creased and tights ripped, Troy could see the red mark caused by a physical blow to her cheek. "Nothing it's ok Troy, I'm fine" Sharpay took Troy's offer for a lift up from the floor and ran off to the direction out of the school. "Weird girl" Sarah spoke as Troy gave her a look. "What?" "She having a bad time here no one will stop being a bitch to her, she just needs a break. "You were the first guy she slept with while going out with me!" "Remind me why I'm still with you?" Troy bent down to Sarah's height and whispered into her ear, "Yer that's what I thought" Sarah smiled and the pair walked off to their class as the bell sounded, Troy couldn't help but think about Sharpay and if she was alright.

In the Monroe house hold, Ryan was getting ready for a baseball game with Matt after school, Sharpay had come running in from the rain. Her white top stained with mascara marks down her face. "The school said you left early from school" The twins mother called from upstairs, Sharpay cleared her throat to get some normality back in her voice "Yer I didn't feel well, just went for a walk clear my head" Sharpay put on a brave act and stormed past her brother up to her room. The young girl thought about all the abuse she had covered up since she was 10 years of age, nothing to do with her family they had always been so supportive and when her dad died at 9 years old she turned to her teddy bear for comfort, it might seem silly but to Sharpay at 9 it was her only lifeline. At the age of 14 Sharpay changed her look completely she dyed her hair got her ears précised, wore the clothes she brought instead of her mom and wore bright make-up. Now at 18 Sharpay was classed as the school slut of course Matt new this but he wanted to protect his cousin that one reason why he moved. Ryan was always too busy to notice his little sisters existence.

Sharpay went up to her room and laid on her bed, her bed was covered in a satin purple material which wrapped around Sharpay's legs"Now I'm in charge" She spoke quietly in a whisper. Removing a cigarette from her coat pocket and lighting it, she began to unbutton her blouse, she pressed the lighted paper to her skin and took in the pain. It made her feel free and alive. "Sharpay! Ryan and me are going to the shops I will be back in an hour, you're in charge of the house" Sharpay looked out of her window and saw her mom reversing out of the driveway, the girl stumbled from the window treading on her hair dryer in shock Sharpay dropped the lit cigarette, it landed on a pillow which burst into flames. Sharpay screamed, but being in the house alone no one was around, the fire built up as crackling noises were heard, Sharpay bolted down the stairs, quickly realising her cell phone was upstairs she raced back up and grabbed it off her desk near the door the flames had already spread around her room, the brave girl hit troy's number into the scream as it's the only one she knew by heart, Sharpay got down on her knees and coughed as the smoke lingered around her face, her vision was blurry, "Tro…" She coughed out "Hello? Sharpay?" beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep the phone cut dead. Troy knew there was something not right he dashed to the Monroe household to find the house in ashes, picking up the phone in shock he called 999 "Fire service now!" he shouted telling them her address, he could hear the sirens from a distance but decided he had to do something, he couldn't leave her to burn. Troy run up the path and attacked the rubble covering his mouth with his jumper, Neighbours came out to see what was happening, as Troy battled to find Sharpay.


End file.
